Dealing
by Kidea
Summary: When bad things happen and we lose something dear to us we must learn to deal. Not everyone deals. Lietro -M for safety because scares me-


Ok so summaries not my strong point. Shut up, it's late but I had myself a good cry for no reason and felt the need to angst this out. I'm pretty happy with it. Crit is always welcome C:

How many years since we met; I don't remember. But I loved him since the second week. Not the second I met him or the first moment our eyes met. At first I thought he was a just a dick; some smart arse punk. But in the end I found it endearing, maybe charming. Then after fiascos with that x-men girl you told me you loved me too.

#

How many months had we been together; and then they shot you. No bullet would harm you; I'm not sure why I think that way. It was a dart. They're using them as weapons against us now. Cure darts. It 'fixes' us and makes us like them. I watched you lay in the dirt, convulsing violently. I thought you were dying and they were holding my legs and arms so tightly. No matter how hard or fast I thrashed they held me tight and made me watch your earth shaking powers seep from you.

How many year since we've met; and then they raped me. Forced into one of their round up vans, with my face pressed against the frozen metal as they tortured my body. They threw me from their car and left us in the snow to die.

"No...not like this." That's what you said, looking over at me like you would have been happy to die now. I was crying into the snow and you pulled me to your chest. I don't know how long we sat in the snow but you helped me get dressed and we made our way home.

They bitched at us because we were late home. They hadn't saved us food. Fuck them. I didn't care, I just dragged myself upstairs. You joined me a moment later in my room. You never come into my room in case we get caught; you don't want them to know you're in love with a guy. I like to think it's because we truly need each other now so I curl up to you and let you hold me.

#

How many years since we've been here; and I can't take them any more. I can't take Freddy eating all our food; I'm skinny enough as it is. I can't take Wanda yelling at me all the time; I know I'm a screw up. I can't take Toad in any way, shape or form. I can't take it anymore! And as we lay in bed just absorbing each other's misery and company something clicks and we get up. You leave and I put on that suit jacket I bought a few years ago, for the school formal. I rummage around in my draws, pulling out a wad of cash I've been saving. Now seems like the best time.

We meet on the landing, you in the sexy jacket you own, and head down stairs. They stare at us holding hands and I flip them the bird and kiss you slowly. It's kind of fun to make a big show of it – just to see their faces. You give them a half arsed salute and we leave sitting shell shocked. It's their fill shit hole now.

#

How many drives have we taken; we don't have to talk anymore. The silence is comforting and you park outside that fancy restaurant you promised you'd take me to one day. Today feels like the best day. They don't pick me for a mutant, nor you an ex-mutant; and the table they seat us at has a stunning view. We marvel over it, but its wonder if lost on us. The food taste delicious, but it's like eating cotton. We smile and exchange plates but it hardly helps.

In the back of your car, on top of the hill that looks over Bayville we sit, leaning close in the hopes of some extra warmth.

"We're broken..."

"I know, no one can fix us either..."

A long pause, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you 'Tro..."

I just shake my head and look up at you. "I let them take away a piece of you..."

"Now we're just shells I guess."

More silence as we watch the moon rise slowly. Its not full like it always is in those dramatic, romantic moments. It's not even a pretty crescent sliver; it's at that stage in waxing or waning when it looks like an ugly piece of grey playdough some rotten kid threw at a wall. I pout a little and you smile. I sit up and moved around so I'm straddling you waist and even though we've been like this before it suddenly makes me feel ill. But I want this all the same.

"I want you..." It was corny, overused, but it was all I could come up with. You just leaned in and kissed me; slow and firm, it's the only thing I like slow.

Time moves differently when we're like this, your hands tug off my clothing in slow motion light speed – that doesn't even make sense. But that's how it feels; and your tongue on my skin is so hot it makes me shiver. The way you slid into me gently; careful not to bring the pain to the surface. You kiss every inch of me you can reach and I try desperately to pull you closer. We collapse into each other, panting heavily and we just lay there in the back seat of your car for a moment before we pull our clothes back on and cuddle up again.

"It feels so good...but good feelings feel wasted on me. Why do you want someone so filthy?" I just whisper but I know you can hear me and your arm around my shoulder tightens and pulls me close, you cheek pressing against my pale hair.

"Why would you want to be with a human?"You know you've beaten me and you know I hate that, but you just smile while I pout.

#

How long will it take before they find us; you park at the town centre. You pull your bag from the car and we shake up the cans, the loud clattering bouncing off the walls of nothingness and echoing loudly in the empty space. The air and paint hiss through the nozzles of the spray cans and a lone bum stumbles drunkenly past but pays us no mind.

We step back and admire our handy work without and pride; it's not that it's a bad job; we're just full of too much apathy to be proud of our banner.

"I think the memorial wall looks better like this..." You remark absently but we both smile with all the light gone from our eyes.

We sit beneath out mural and I watch you working on the last part. We've had our last meal and we've had our last fuck and neither could reignite the passion in our hearts; this is the last phase of the plan. You hand me one gun and keep the other for yourself and for a moment I inspect the weapon, fasciated for no particular reason. You reach over and take my hand, and I smile blandly at you.

"They always said The Brotherhood would go out with a bang."

You snort, "That was lame...you last act as a living thing was to be lame."

"At least I was lame around you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

BANG!

#

The morning commuters didn't notice the graffiti, or the two dead boys crumpled against the memorial wall. Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde were the first to discover Peitro Maximoff and Lance Alvers' bodies. Kitty was sick and Kurt screamed. The rest of the x-men were next on the scene, with the remaining three Brotherhood members in tow.

Freddy stared in shock.

Todd choked and passed out.

Wanda screamed furiously until she burst into tears.

'YOUR CURE IS KILLING US'

They wrote it on the wall, and now it's engraved into their tombstones.


End file.
